


Swearing

by Shybugbatty



Series: BruDick Shorts [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, just a fun fluff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shybugbatty/pseuds/Shybugbatty
Summary: Damian always gets in trouble for swearing, so why was Dick doing it last night?





	Swearing

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Swearing  
> Rating: T  
> Pairings: Bruce/Dick  
> Warnings: mentions of sex but nothing explicit  
> Notes: Damian always gets in trouble for swearing, so why was Dick doing it last night?

“Grayson!” A sharp cry came as Damian stormed into the kitchen where everyone was eating breakfast.

Dick gave him a bright smile. “Good morning Damian!”

The child scowled. “Did you not say that swearing is deplorable and should not be uttered?”

“Not in those exact words but… yeah.” He raised a brow. It was too early for Damian’s mind games. “What about it?”

“Last night you broke your own rule.” Now a smug smile lit up Damian’s face and he crossed his arms, waiting for a reaction. It wasn’t the one he wanted. Dick turned to the others at the table for an explanation and they just shrugged. “You were swearing.” 

“oh.” Still Dick’s brows were furrowed in confusion and Damian practically snarled.

“You were saying, and I quote: “fuck fuck, oh god, hell yes, fuck, jesus,-”

“Damian!” Dick shrieked. He jumped out of his chair and threw a hand over his mouth. “Don’t say that!”

“But you said it last night!”

A blush crept over Dick’s face slowly. “I pulled a muscle. That’s it.” He added a fake little laugh for emphasis. “Didn’t stretch before practicing a move.”

Damian’s eyes just narrowed. “Then why were you asking for more?”

Jason began laughing. “Oh my god. Dickie! So who was the lovely lady?”

“Lady? But Grayson was in father’s room.”

Now Dick’s face was burning. Jason’s laughter grew tenfold. Tim just looked between everyone with those calculating eyes as he had all breakfast. And Bruce just sat there with his nose in the paper trying to ignore everyone.

“What? What happened? What’s so funny?” Damian demanded. He yanked on Dick’s arm. “What were you doing, Grayson? Why are you blushing?”

Dick said nothing for a moment, face burning and mouth slack. Then he gave a short cry and stormed over to Bruce. “This is your fault! You deal with it.” He ripped the newspaper out of his hands and left muttering under his breath.

“Father?”

Bruce cleared his throat. “Well, Damian… When two people love each other…”

The child’s brow furrowed. “Is this the sex talk?”

“I – yes?”

“Grayson already gave that to me. What does this…” Damian’s eyes went wide. “Were you and Grayson having sex?”

Bruce cleared his throat and gave a nod, not sure what else to say. Damian was silent for a long moment, staring into space as he thought. “Very well. I suppose this development is… satisfactory. Although I will not be calling Grayson ‘mother’.”


End file.
